Wynnstan and Gwynda Relationships (23 Sim Days Ago)
Wynnstan and Gwynda is a fictional gameplay Sims story created by C.Syde65. It is an indirect parody of 's . Although the story is basically a parody of Romeo and Juliet, it is actually a direct parody of . The concept of this parody of mine had been around for years, long before I discovered that The Lion King II itself was in-fact a variation of Romeo and Juliet. ='Characters'= 'Nightshade family' 'Iyzebel Nightshades Relationships ― 23 Sim Days Ago 'Czyrnobog Nightshade's Relationships ― 23 Sim Days Ago '''Ulysses Nightshade's Relationships ― 23 Sim Days Ago 'Jyzebel Nightshades Relationships ― 23 Sim Days Ago 'Gwynda Nightshade's Relationships ― 23 Sim Days Ago '''Sunshine family 'Guglyehno Sunshines Relationships ― 23 Sim Days Ago 'Malyha Sunshine's Relationships ― 23 Sim Days Ago '''Damosyl Sunshine's Relationships ― 23 Sim Days Ago 'Camyllea Sunshines Relationships ― 23 Sim Days Ago 'Wynnstan Sunshine''''s Relationships ― 23 Sim Days Ago Notes: *While Damosyl and Camyllea consider Czyrnobog an enemy, he has no relation to either of them. However the SimPE package files show that Czyrnobog does have pre-set daily and lifetime relationship scores towards the two Sunshines. His pre-set daily and lifetime relationship status towards Damosyl and Camyllea are set to -010. *Guglyehno, Damosyl, and Camyllea all have relationships with Gwynda, but she has no relationships with them. However the SimPE package files show that Gwynda does have pre-set daily and lifetime relationship scores towards the three Sunshines. Her daily and lifetime relationship scores towards Guglyehno, Damosyl, and Camyllea are all set to +020. *Ulysses considers Guglyehno, Damosyl, and Camyllea to be his enemies, but none of them have any relation to him. However the SimPE package files show that Guglyehno, Damosyl and Camyllea do have pre-set daily and lifetime relationship scores towards Ulysses. Guglyehno's are set to -040, while Damosyl and Camyllea's are set to -020. *Jyzebel considers Guglyehno an enemy, as well as holding a strong dislike towards Malyha, but neither of them have any relation towards her. However the SimPE package files show that Guglyehno and Malyha do have pre-set daily and lifetime relationship scores towards Jyzebel. Guglyehno's are set to -020, while Malyha's daily relationship towards Jyzebel is set to -005, while her lifetime relationship is set to -010. *Jyzebel has no relation towards Damosyl and Camyllea, and vice versa. However the SimPE package files show that they do have pre-set daily and lifetime relationship scores towards each other. Jyzebel's are set to -010, while Damosyl's daily relationship towards Jyzebel is set to -010, while her lifetime relationship is set to -020. Both Camyllea's daily and lifetime relationship scores towards Jyzebel are set to -010. *While Iyzebel, Czyrnobog, Ulysses and Jyzebel consider Wynnstan an enemy, he has no relation to any of them. Checking the SimPE package files show that Wynnstan's pre-set daily and lifetime relationship scores towards the four Nightshades are all set to 000. References: Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims